Sly Cooper Boss Fights
by JakCooperThePlumber
Summary: Before someone fights someone, they always contemplate about the fight first, don't they? Well, Sly does! Three games worth of boss fight contemplations.
1. Sir Raleigh The Frog Boss Fight

_**A/N: OK, this is another story idea of mine. A one shot of Sly's first impressions of Raleigh, just before the fight with him in Sly one. I'll be doing one shots of all the fights in the series like this, so it won't always be Sly's point of view. Enjoy! **_

_**Pre-Sir. Raleigh The Frog Fight: ****  
><strong>_

Finally, all Raleigh's treasure keys were in place. When I locked all 7 of those keys into the cannon, the key holes fell off into the ocean, and the top of the cannon came open, giving me an entrance to enter it. I hopped on top, and landed inside the cannon. The top slapped closed above myself, and the cannon twisted into position. I stood hunched down in the cannon waiting for it to fire. I could hear the fuse slowly going down. Every moment felt like a decade. Then finally, it fired, and I shot fiercely up at Raleigh's machine, and smashed through the window, and landed on a platform over a pool of water.

My head was down as I laded. I jumped up, and then looked up. Around me, I saw many other platforms on waters in a circle around a large platform in the water, in the center of the circle of platforms in the water…you're really getting tired of me saying platforms in the water, aren't you?...platform's in the water!

Anyways, the walls were littered with gears, and were drenched wet with dripping water. On a large platform out in the distance, a small green frog with a large top hat on perched.

I remember actually reading him from the thievieus raccoonus, because, although not a huge Cooper enemy, he faced my father, Conner Cooper, mother, Amanda Cooper, grandfather, Augustine Cooper, and grandmother, Luren Cooper, quite a bit. Growing up, he used to be a pampered frog on a cruise ship. However, eventually, he grew bored of his life of luxury and privilege. On a whim, he tried his hand at a bit of piracy, and found it to his liking. Raleigh, who quickly became addicted to crime, was brought into the Fiendish Five as cheep machinery, whose evil tinkering genus grew to new heists. Now we've tracked him down on the soggy costs of the isle o'wrath, a small island uncomfortably situated in the middle of the paralise Welsh Triangle.

He's the chief tech expert for the Fiendish Five, and as such, it was actually really hard to find him, as his current hideout was not written in the thievieus raccoonus, because he just recently landed here. He's held up in a storm machine that he built, which makes it rain constantly on the island. This crashes incoming ships, so they can't discover he's here. And, for those who made it through his storm, he's loaded the island with tones of guards at every corner, which we had to fight through. He also loaded the island with tones of security such as spotlights, and lasers, which we had to get through in order to get the treasure keys.

Raleigh was a pretty insane character, being willing to kill people without remorse, even his own men, as we've heard from his intercom talks with them while I was stealing treasure keys. Also, as I was about to fight him, I was pretty damn nervous. This is the first extremely tough enemy that I have yet to fight, not to mention he's one of the people who killed my mom and dad, of all people. It was weird. Sure I got through his fortress, but this was something totally different. But hey, it's not too bad I guess. I'll defeat him, I have to…to avenge my father…

_**A/N: OK, this is another story idea of mine. A one shot of Sly's first impressions of Raleigh, just before the fight with him in Sly one. I'll be doing one shots of all the fights in the series like this, so it won't always be Sly's point of view. Enjoy! **_


	2. Muggshot Boss Fight

_**A/N: The next one shot based on this idea, this time on Muggshot. Enjoy. **_

_**Pre-Muggshot Fight: ****  
><strong>_

I slowly snuck up behind a guard and knocked him out cold. He definitely wouldn't be waking up for a while. Then, I ran up to the large wall with the 7 keyholes in it. I took out all 7 of the treasure keys. I locked them in the holes, and unlocked the wall, which flipped around afterwards, revealing a large lever. My hand gripped the lever, as I contemplated what I was about to do. I was about to fight Muggshot, the second member of the Fiendish Five.

Like Raleigh, Muggshot was also in the thievieus raccoonus. He wasn't always strong. He grew up as the runt of the litter. An unable little weakling. The only friends he could turn to were usually found on the big screen. It was there that he met his first gangster….or, excuse me, gangsta, whatever…..and he knew instantly that's what he wanted to be. He spent the rest of his youth getting there, fueled on his dream of great power and respect. With enough perspiration he realized that dream. He became a hard boiled, street brawling, tough as nails gangster, to assure that he'd never be picked on or pushed around again. The Fiendish Five recruited him as the chief muscle and informant. After he joined, he was held up in Mesa City, Utah, a place I used to visit a lot as a kid.

I'm sure this guy would be more challenging to beat than Raleigh, who was fairly challenging, actually. With these thoughts still looming around in my head, I pulled the lever. I turned around, and the Muggshot mouth came open, and a bridge came out of it, and the elevator double doors came open as well. I ran up to the elevator and stepped in side—one step, two step—it felt like forever as the elevator rode up to Muggshots penthouse. When it got to the top, I ran out, and saw him just glaring at me with anger and furry in his eyes. He was a very large purple bulldog, with a long stereotypical beard, and stereotypical gangster clothes on, that is slightly torn up. His legs are extremely tiny, and his arms extremely gigantic, which make me wonder how the hell he's gonna walk around to fight me. He was sitting in a fairly good sized thrown, which two large machine guns on it, one on each side of it, both gray.

As I looked into his hate-filled eyes, I saw my father dying again. He broke my father's legs at the end of the fight—broke them clean off, I mean—so that he couldn't fight back against Clockwerk, who finished him off. I was very scared. I tried my hardest to hide it completely, but I'm sure that it stuck out at least a little bit. As I cautiously trotted forward to towards him, I stopped in my place as he was about to speak. This was it. it was time to end this. I can't lose here, because this isn't even the end. I still have a long way to go!


	3. Mz Ruby Boss Fight

_**A/N: Next one shot based on this idea, this time for Mz. Ruby. Enjoy. **_

_**Pre-Mz. Ruby Fight: ****  
><strong>_

The swamp was bubbling with bones, body parts, and that weird gross liquid in it. I could only assume that Mz. Ruby must be getting ready to take over the world with her army. So, since I had all 7 of her treasure keys, I knew that it was time to take her out. I hopped over to the keyholes, and put them in. I then witnessed the caldron fall on top of the guard's under it, killing them. I went down there in a hustle. My lips were dry. I was about to fight the Mz. Ruby. I could only imagine how tough the fight would be. Raleigh was tough; Muggshot was even tougher, so I think I could easy assume that Mz. Ruby would be even tougher yet. And, she was only member 3 of the Fiendish Five. There were 2 more left AFTER her, so I wasn't even close to done yet. Without another thought, I jumped on top of the cauldron, and it sunk down. I felt it shake under my feet. I barely kept my balance on it, and almost fell off into the "disgusting green soup" as Bentley calls it. But, when I thought I was gonna fall off, it shop up high into the air. I jumped off into one of the eyes of Mz. Ruby's skull temple, and fell down, landing on my feet on a platform below. When I raised my head, I saw her. Mz. Ruby herself. It's like she was waiting for me to come this exact moment. In fact, it seems that every one of them so far was expecting me to come the exact second that I actually did come.

Mz. Ruby was a very large green alligator, with scales all over her body, a long tail, and mystical items littering her body. She was dancing around when I confronted her, for some weird reason. In between us was several platforms and spire jump areas over a pool of that green muck, and she was on a much larger platform. She was bashing her tail on the platform she was on as she danced, which made this whole room shake like hell.

Born to a family of mystics, other children found her…scary. Teaching herself to summon the undead provided what few friends she had. A career in crime allowed an adult Mz. Ruby to punish the world for fearing her as a child. Chief mystic for the Fiendish Five, her powers allows them to break both the laws of man and nature at the same time. Despite the "world wind success" of her youth, she managed to slip into obscurity. We found her out here, deep in the Hashiana Jungle.

I now knew that my before hypothesis was completely correct. This is going to be a bitch. But I have to win. This sick bitch, with all her voodoo. I mean, she'll likely be put in jail for the rest of her life.

Her voodoo minions were on the walls all around me, just glaring at me. They were ready to kill me in an instant, given that she would give them the word to. I'm even more scared than when I was about to face Muggshot. As I stared at her, and she stared at me, I was wondering how I would even hit her. She can probably disappear if she wants to, so hitting her seemed completely impossible to me.

She was also in the thievieus raccoonus as enemies of my parents and grandparents. As I looked into her hate filled eyes, I saw my mother dying. She took on my mother single handedly and somehow won the fight in spades. She couldn't even hit Ruby, which is why I wonder how I'll be able to.

But, I can't lose here. My journey to avenge my parents isn't over yet. I still have 2 more members after her to go, so I can't allow this to be the end. I don't know how I'll defeat her, but I'll defeat her somehow….I have to…..for vengeance.


	4. Panda King Boss Fight1

_**A/N: **_The next one shot based on this idea, this time of Panda King in Sly 1. Enjoy.

_**Pre-Panda King Fight1****  
><strong>_

I trotted through the snow in this icy cold weather, over to the Panda King's keyholes. Before I input them, I gazed up at the Panda King's giant Panda statue. I swear, I imagined that thing coming to life and attacking me with Panda King controlling it. I shook my head erasing these thoughts from my subconscious, and input all 7 of the keys in the keyholes. I saw a hook appear. I latched onto it, and braced myself for some intensity. Just the way I love it! I then rocketed all the way up to the tower with great velocity. Before the firework exploded, I jumped off. I jumped through the window at the top, and then prepared myself for a long drop down. I dropped down to the arena area, the wind rustling through my fur. I then contemplated what fighting Panda King would be like. They Fiendish Five kept getting tougher to fight as they went along. So, I could only imagine that fighting Panda King was going to be incredibly fricken hard. I wasn't ready for this at all, but I had no choice. I was almost done with my vengeance for my father, so I couldn't stop now. Not until I reached the end.

I reached the bottom, and stuck the landing, like I always do. I looked up at Panda King before me, in an arena. He was huge, and there was fire on his hands—this is likely his "flame fu" that we heard so much about—but still. He was wearing only a huge pare of underwear, and a face mask, much like Murray's face mask. I could tell just by looking at him that this is going to be tough.

Growing up, he was fascinated by the fireworks rich noblemen set off every new years. He spent a decade learning the art. But, by the time he offered his fireworks to the noblemen, they couldn't see past his shabby clothes, and chased them away. Humiliated, the Panda King took revenge on those who shunned him by using the very tools of his heart for crime. The Fiendish Five recruited him as their demolitions expert, and from then on, his fiery touch has become known worldwide. We found out that he was currently trying to perfect some new firework technique, here, high in the unstable kunlune mountains of western china. That technique is apparently called the Flame Fu, like I mentioned before.

Like the other 3, he was also mentioned in the thievieus raccoonus of being an enemy of my parents and grandparents. That's how I knew about him before hand.

As I stared into his fiery, hate filled eyes, I could feel my legs shake. This is the most scared I've been fighting against the Fiendish Five members yet. I could tell that he was honorable, but ruthless, willing to kill without remorse. I raised my cane, because I knew that it was about time to begin the fight.

It was time to take this monster out once and for all. It's time to finish this, and take down another member of the Fiendish Five.


	5. Clockwerk Boss Fight

_**A/N: Next chapter based on this idea, this time of Clockwerk, and ending off the Sly 1 boss fights. Enjoy. **_

_**Pre-Clockwerk Fight: **_

I slowly walked to the top of Clockwerk's death ray. It looks like it had stopped falling, so I was safe…..for now. I sat down in Carmelita's conveniently placed red jet pack, and buckled myself in with the 3 buckles—one across my waist, and two across my shoulders going downwards. I then familiarized myself with the jet pack controls. I knew that if I was going to fight Clockwerk in this thing, I needed to have prior knowledge of the controls, or I'd be screwed. It looked simple enough, fly, fire rockets, eject. So, now, I was ready for my epic battle with Clockwerk!

I flew up, and the rest of the death ray sunk below the lava below me. Clockwork flew up right in front of me looking angry that I got through his fortress. He was a giant, gray, mechanical owl, with evil, burning hatred in his eyes that is unmatched by anything that I have ever seen. I knew instantly that this would be the toughest battle of my life. Despite that Panda King was actually pathetically easy, I shouldn't allow that to get my guard down. Clockwerk is the ultimate villain in the thievieus raccoonus. He's an immortal, insane own that's been around since Egyptian times, trying to kill my first known ancestor, Slytunkhamen Cooper ll, so he could become the greatest thief ever. However, eventually, he grew to having so much hatred for the Cooper Clan, I believe somewhere around Salim al Kupar Cooper's time of triumph, he replaced his organic body parts with mechanic parts of unknown origin, so he could become immortal, and chase the Cooper's forever, and keep killing them off.

Not much else is known about him. He's the most mysterious person I've ever met. Person? OK, I guess I shouldn't give him that much credit. He's more like a monster than a person, and even calling him a monster is giving him way too much credit. They need to invent a word that adequately describes that….thing! But definitely a person. What kind of a person stays alive for thousands of years, with the intentions of wiping out a rivals family line. Imagine the hatred fueling that first decision to replace his mortal body with solace machinery. Ultimately it did the trick. Clockwerk lived on!

I don't know anything of what he can actually do. For some reason, those things were never listed in the thievieus raccoonus. So, I'm kinda going on a whim here.

His wings flapped so he could stay in the air, blowing wind so hard that he kinda blew me back a little bit. This was it! I'd finally made it to Clockwerk. The one who hunted my clan for generations, the one who formulated the Fiendish Five and used them to kill my mom and dad, the one! And, if I needed any help, although my pals wouldn't be able to do anything about him, Carmelita had agreed to help me out in this fight against Clockwerk, until it's all done. With her by my side, there's no way I could lose against this monster! This is it, it's time to take down this demon, once and for all!


	6. Dimitri Boss Fight

_**A/N: OK, it's time to start the one shots of the Sly 2 fights, starting with Dimitri. Enjoy. **_

_**Pre-Dimitri Fight: ****  
><strong>_

I finished killing the last rat, and the peacock sign came crashing down into the plaza with a huge bang. The water was gone, and the tower that was spraying water in the plaza was in pieces. After Bentley stopped talking to me, I instantly an over to the hole left by the plaza, and jumped inside. We finally finished chasing after Dimitri, so it was time for me to fight him, and take back the Clockwerk tail feathers.

Dimitri was the first member of the KLAWW Gang that we were going after. He was a passionate young artist, who tried to make a living doing his own visionary styles. However, it seemed that the art world wasn't quite ready for his "kinetic esthetic." So he gave them what they wanted, and started forging old masterpieces, his way of punishing those with bad tastes. Dimitri then started to run nightclub here on the west side of Paris, France. He had his hold on the Clockwerk tail feathers, which he used to print money, and he could get away with it completely, because it was perfectly forged. Also, the weird thing about him is the way he talks. English is his second language, and he learned all his English by watch old 80's hip-hop videos.

And now, we've caught up to him. it was time to end this, and bring him to justice, so we could get our hands on the Clockwerk tail feathers. When I got into the printing press room, I saw Dimitri waiting for me. He is a tall purple lounge lizard/iguana, with a long, scaly tail, and fashionable, colorful clothes, and diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and necklaces littering his body. He looked like he's in a fucking hip-hop video himself. I guess that was the point, though. Then, the way he talks. I have no idea what he's saying, and dear god, is suit SUCKS! But anyhow, I have to get those tail feathers back. And if that means beating Dimitri in a fight, then so be it.

Dimitri is listed in the thievieus raccoonus as being one of the only joints that my father and his gang couldn't break into. It's funny, because I broke in pretty easily. I guess that means that I'm way better then my father then, huh? Dimitri is the lead money maker—or forager, in this case—for the KLAWW Gang. He's also the lead informant for the KLAWW Gang. He's great with the women—interested note about that, in the thievieus raccoonus his back story states that he likes the "kit-kats" the best, but that's beside the point. I take one look at him, and just laugh. I must say, he's not a bad guy at all. In fact, I don't think he knows what he's getting himself into here with Clockwerk. He's just an illegal counter fitter. Now, I do disagree with that. I mean, what kind of thief prints money, there's no honor in that. I must say, as a master thief myself, I think it works just fine to STEAL the money instead of counter fitting it. But, that's just me, I suppose.


	7. Rajan Boss Fighit1

_**A/N: OK, time for Rajan's fight. Please note that I'll be doing two for Rajan, one on Sly's perspective, and one on Murray's perspective. This is Sly's perspective. Enjoy. **_

_**Pre-Rajan Fight: **_

Murray, that pink hippo with nothing but a towel on, finished lifting up the elephant's mouth. I began to tiptoe the cherry bomb 500 into the throat. I stepped into the mouth, and into a small pool of water—which wouldn't be staying small for that long—and maneuvered my way to the throat. Murray carefully followed behind me, being sure not to bump the cherry bomb, in fear that it might explode on me. We'd both be killed in an instant if that happened, because this cherry bomb 500 has a lot of kick. I stopped at the throat of the elephant, and jumped out. At that point, the two of us ran for our lives. We ran out of the mouth, and the cherry bomb exploded, destroying the throat, and water rapidly sprayed everywhere. We barely made it out of the way in time. We stood just a few feet away from the elephant, by a mushroom trampoline. Just then, Neyla, dressed in modern Egyptian attire, wearing a hoody, and wielding a long laced whip, came dropping down. Just as she came in, our main target right now, Rajan. He was a very tall liger, with a huge temper. He's wearing very traditional Indian, (the country), clothing. He's also wielding a staff as long as his body just about. At first he possessed the Clockwerk wings, but now we're trying to steal from him the Clockwerk heart. He was the spice maker of the KLAWW Gang.

Growing up, Rajan started his life of crime by buying illegal spices in the black market. Eventually growing his small outfit to a sizable operation, and earning himself a seat in the prestigious KLAWW Gang. He since crowned himself "Lord of the Hills" and although he goes to great lengths to convince other's of his royalty, it's mostly to convince himself. He's basically trying to buy is way into royalty, in all actuality, he's just a low level street thug in rick robes.

Neyla landed just below Rajan, firing at us, and I landed in front of her just afterward. But, the stupid bitch decided to jump down. Rajan had gone into a fit of rage. He fired at me, and I flew into the pit below landing incredibly hard in the water, on the edge. My hearing was temporarily cut off kinda, so I couldn't hear much. But, as I recall, Murray foolishly jumped down to help me, but Rajan pinned him in with electrical fences and jumped down. I'm pretty sure Murray was the one who beat him, after that.

My whole body was killing me—that is, the parts that I could still actually FEEL at that time—I coughed up blood a few times, and blood was just pouring out of my chest. I felt my heart skip a few beats, and for a moment, and for a brief second I could have sworn it stopped beating all together. My brain was spinning, the couple times that I looked up my vision was all over the place, so I decided to just keep it down. I wanted to help Murray out so badly, I really did, but that wasn't happening any time soon. Not in the condition that I was in.

After a while, the only thing I could hear was punches—probably from Murray—and a thud when Murray won. I was beginning to gain feeling back shortly after that, but when I did, I felt someone grab my sleeve, and yank me up. When I looked, up, I saw an elegantly dressed vulture, with a flashlight tied to one talon, and a blaster attached to the other talon. He yanked me up really hard. Pain was oozing through my body. I've never hurt so much at one time in my life. I felt like dying right here and now, but I knew that wasn't an option.

Well, we defeated Rajan, but at a huge price…..Neyla had betrayed us, me and me and Murray were going to jail, and Bentley is all alone….poor Bentley….I hope he'll be OK…..


	8. Contessa Boss Fight

_**Pre-Contessa Fight: **_

Neyla bounced on the Contessa's web trampoline, and then I did, too. When I got to the top of that building, I saw that Neyla had been brutally captured by a giant web of the Contessa's. She looked hurt, but even so, the sexy, yet bitchy pink tiger managed to break free. I was about to make chase, but Contessa waltzed up above me, so I decided to stay to fight her, instead….then deal the traitorous bitch that is Neyla.

Contessa was a creepy black widow spider, and an expert in Hypnosis. Growing up as a criminal psychology student, she got into a whirlwind romance, and married a wealthy aristocrat. Sadly, the union was very short lived, as the general suspiciously died a few weeks after the ceremony—poison, I just know it! hehehe. Anyways, the widowed Contessa put her education and newly acquired estate to work, by opening up a criminal rehabilitation center. Her pioneering use of hypno-therapy has produced some good results, and subsequently earned her a prominent position within Interpol. After she captured me and Murray, Bentley broke us free, and she escaped. Now, we chased here again, and she now has in her possession the Clockwerk eyes. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what an accomplished hypnotist could do with such powerful artifacts.

And now, I'm confronting her. She donned a blue Interpol uniform, with the golden star badge hooked to her chest.

Man that was tough. I fought Contessa, it was a pretty easy fight, but then she escaped me, AND with the Clockwerk Eye. I saw anger in her face, clearly pissed that she hasn't beaten me yet. She knew that she'd have an upper-hand with the Clockwerk Eye. Bentley has the other one, but Carmelita stole it from him, so now we have both of them to retrieve. I hope Bentley's alright, but I can't think of that now. I have a spider to take down.

Her sticky webbing dripped from the walls around me on the roof we were on, and I felt a chill going down my spine. I knew that despite how easy it was last time, it couldn't be that easy this time. Not only am I dealing with a Black Widow Spider, but that said Black Widow Spider was commander and chief for the Interpol in all of Russia. A group of small purple spiders with red dots on their backs surrounded her. I recognized them from chasing her around. They'll explode eventually.

I heard the mini-war escalating in the background as I prepared myself for the final fight with Contessa.


	9. Rajan Boss Fight2

_**Pre-Rajan Fight2: **_

I witnessed Neyla jump down and abandon Sly, and almost immediately afterwards Sly was struck with a powerful blast from Rajan. He then began to plummet down to the pit of shallow water below, and seemed to be unconscious. I jumped down to aid him, only to be surrounded by electrical fences, and then confronted by Rajan himself.

I took a long look at the man who we'd been chasing two times now, and felt myself at ease. This is just what a man of my hugely destructive caliber needed, a good fight to prove my strength!

Rajan would be no match for "The Murray!" He didn't know who he was messing with, nobody was stronger than I! Just PUNCH, PUNCH, PUNCH, that's all it would take, simple as that!

I gazed into his deep, hazel, evil eyes, but felt no fear. Too bad I was too naïve to realize the power of the great spice lord Rajan. Rajan began speaking to me, spattering insults, and without thinking, I'd started responding. Then, before too long, the fight began, right after that bastard called me WEAK! Why does everybody call me WEAK! I don't look THAT weak, do I? Seriously?

The battle between me and Rajan lasted for longer than I'd expected. His skin was hard—although not hard enough to hurt MY fists—but still hard enough to last a long time against my punches. Every time I punched him, got him hit by one of his guard's attacks, knocked him back into the electrical fence, or knocked him down completely, he'd keep coming at me, with no sign of him having any intensions at all in stopping. And the worst part was, whenever he attacked me a single time, I felt like dropping dead instantly…..it was embarrassing. From his swatting attacks—both sideways and slamming—to electrical attack if I'm not on a lily pad, to him knocking ME back into the electrical fence, it was really doing a number on me.

Then, before probably either of us knew it, Rajan fell down in the mucky water of the giant hole we were battling in, and he didn't get up this time like he did the other times. I bent down and listened to his breath. He was breathing, but very faintly. I knew right then and there that he wasn't going to get up on his own again.

But then, it happened. All the restrain that Rajan induced on my body had finally kicked in, and, after I put his part of the Clockwerk Heart in my pocket, I fell to the ground, unconscious.


	10. Contessa Boss Fight2

_**Pre-Contessa Fight2: **_

Using my cane as a lever in case I fell, I jumped across the rooftops, chasing after Neyla. Once we got to the final building, I got to the top; I noticed that Neyla was stuck on a spider web. When she jumped free, I saw gazed up, and saw none other than the legendary Contessa of Interpol and the KLAWW Gang herself. Behind her she had several creepy spiders following her, ready to attack once she gave the word. You know, for some reason, I always hated spiders. Now I KNOW I'll never get over my Arachnophobia. Spiders also crept up behind me, which made me shiver down my spine, from head to toe.

I raised my cane and bent my knees as to avoid showing my fear as much as possible, and also to put myself in a battle ready position to attack, dodge, or counter as quickly as possible, when an opportunity is presented to me. Contessa, on the other hand, just grinned, her pointed chin, and claws on both her hands and feet dripping her Black Widow poison. When she briefly opened her mouth to take on oxygen, I could see poison dripping from her teeth as well.

As we began talking, I could sense venom, and yet humor in her voice at the same exact time. After a short time we began fighting. Her boss fight was pretty easy. I'd knock her down, she'd get back up again, I'd knock her down, she'd get back up again, and we'd do it all over again. Her spiders provided some support, occasionally striking me, but not too often.

Eventually she went down. But, out of nowhere, she kicked me back, got up again, and web swung off with my half of the Clockwerk Eye.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Pre-Contessa Fight2: **_

After awhile, I had finally caught up to the Contessa again. It came all down to this. Murray had the other Clockwerk eye, and I was about to reclaim this Clockwerk eye. She appeared much larger this time, which was weird. Maybe it was because of some influence of the Clockwerk Eye, I'm not exactly sure. For some reason this time, I was shivering from fear; or, rather, more so than last time, anyways. She had the Clockwerk Eye somehow physically attached to her right eye, and it was glowing reddish yellow. It felt like the eye was piercing into my soul.

We began conversing with each other about the situation. She was so creepy. Apparently in this knew fight, she had the ability to temporarily hypnotize me. I suppose that I have no choice but to start fighting her now, and finish this thing off. LET'S DO THIS, CONTESSA!


	12. Jean Bison Boss Fight

_**Pre-Jean Bison Fight: **_

I slid down the long gray pipe, and fell to a platform, only to be confronted face to face with none other than Jean Bison of the KLAWW Gang himself. He looked angry, and extremely tough. I knew that I couldn't defeat him by myself. Not by a long shot. I could tell that, if my sleep darts wouldn't have been able to work on Rajan, then they would definitely not work on his muscle bound powerhouse. He held his cudgel in one hand, which was suspiciously missing the Clockwerk talons that was previously attached to it. He had several duck guards with spheres and shields following him. The platform that we were on was fairly small, and was surrounded by a moat, with the doors out of here on the other side of the moat, and no bridge connecting the two sides. The gap was too big for me to jump over. The only way that tiny-ol' me could get over this gap is for Murray to throw me over, but there's no way in hell that he could fit down that tiny pipe. Even with my hover pack, I had serious doubts that it would last long enough to carry me all the way over the gap.

Jean Bison and I began conversing. I was shaking like crazy, and scared out of my mind. I was trying to pull the conversation along and appear as calm as possible, but it wasn't working out very well. And even when he told me that he sold all the Clockwerk parts to Arpeggio, I was enraged, but still scared. But even so, knowing that there way out, I was prepared to fight him and put my life on the line to stop him. Looking around the platform, I saw many saw blade generators and flame generators. I looked up and saw many anchors with giant logs. I decided to use these new developments, the walkie talkie in my hand here, and my communications with Sly up in the other room to my advantage. Sly could use the controls for me, and I could lead Jean Bison to the traps, the plan was perfect.

We both got ready to fight. His duck guards were closing in, ready to aid him in the fight. He pulled out dynamite, and got his cudgel ready to hit me with. The fight was about to begin, and, despite my size, I was not about to lose to him!


	13. NeylaClock-La Boss Fight

_**Pre-Neyla/Clock-La Fight: **_

And their she was, flying before me. Neyla had previously bound herself to the Clockwerk frame and become Clock-La. And the bad part is, she looked way more evil than she or Clockwerk previously did. Neyla was once a purplish-pink tiger, with dark purple stripes all over her body, short brown pants on, with the legs rolled up slightly, and a navy blue belt on, with a yellow belt buckle attached to it so her pants didn't fall down. The rest of her attire included brown boots, a thick blue braw that was showing on the outside around her breasts, and a long red/orange hoodie on that strung in threads long behind her back, and she always wore the hood on her head whenever in the public. She had a small knife attached to her left boot, and always wielded a long brown whip. She had acrobatic skills that was probably a match to mine, if not even better than mine.

Clockwork, on the other hand, before he became immortal, was a giant brown eagle owl, with long wings, a long tail, and long, sharp talons, which the thievieus raccoonus describes, could slice through plates of steal. The most identifying feature of Clockwerk was his red, hate-filled eyes that just made me shiver from head to toe whenever I looked into them. After he became immortal, he was about 3 times his original size, and was covered in grey metal, nearly impenetrable, and had even more hate-filled eyes, and was way more powerful. As I recall, his attack arsenal and abilities included rocket shots, electrical rings, automatic regeneration if he got injured enough, automatic security system if he got injured enough, and whacking me with his head if I got up to it.

Now Clock-La…..well, she looked pretty much like immortal Clockwerk with Neyla's voice, and a more feminine look to him….or her, whatever. However, she WAS way more powerful than Clockwerk was. She had two types of missiles, yellow and red…..which were different types than the one type that Clockwerk possessed…..a different type of electrical rings, eye lasers, automatic regeneration if her got injured enough, automatic security system if her got injured enough, and an electrical field inside her mouth in the form of her original face, as well as a self destruct feature as a final attempt to kill us. She also seemed to be able to fly higher, faster, and swifter, despite being about 5 times larger than the original Clockwerk. Just looking at her, from the beginning, I knew that this was going to be the toughest fight that I had ever gone through yet. I knew this would not be easy, nor would it be fun. But I had to do this. And I had the secret love of my life, Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox to help me out here, so there was no way that I could lose.

The fight had begun, which was as challenging as I had imagined. Clock-La was definitely the toughest boss that I had ever faced ever before, if not then definitely matched with Mz. Ruby from the Fiendish Five, but definitely way more difficult than my fight two years ago with Clockwerk. Her large shadow loomed over the wreckage that was once Arpeggio's Da Vinci designed blimp, and even over me. The Chopper that Carmelita and I was flying in as taking tones of damage, and was smoking and eventually caught on fire. Our missiles were doing minimal damage, no matter how much that we shot her at once. But this was it, the moment of truth. I was not only gonna kill Neyla here, but also finish off Clockwerk parts once and for all by destroying the parts! HERE! WE! GO!


	14. Don Octavio Boss Fighit1

_**Pre- Don Octavio Fight1: **_

Bentley and I were in the police boat, chasing after Don Octavio who was in another police boat just ahead of us. The mob boss Don Octavio had a very mugging and angry look to him. He had a black hat on, with a large red seam at the top. He was a brown lion, with a large white mask on, and a large yellow beard. The water splashed like crazy as we chased after Octavio, shooting away. Carmelita was gaining on us, but that wasn't my main concern. My main concern was the mad man in front of us, Don Octavio, who was gaining more distance ahead of us. The faster we got, he got too, without a bit of slowing down. I'm actually kind of surprised how much fuel that our police boats have in them.

As we continued the pursuit on Octavio, and continued to blow his engine out, his speed steadily increased in desperation to escape from us. He also seemed to get crazier with the attacks, in desperation to kill us. The attacks that he had to try to kill us included water grenades that he could drop on the surface of the cannel, as well as electrical fields going across the water, and straight up and down, along with the ability to jump over obstacles. As for us…..well, we just had a simple machine gun to shoot at him, along with the ability to jump over obstacles just like him. So clearly we were outmatched greatly, but somehow we actually were managing to wear him down quite a bit. Carmelita and her mercenary apes that were chasing us were so far behind by this point that she wasn't even worth worrying about anymore.

Octavio was on the edge of defeat. His engine was on fire. On top of that, it had finally exploded, and he was going out of control. We were just barley dodging his attacks, not to mention dodging the constantly number-increasing debris in the cannel. But then finally it happened. At just the moment that we made a full circle in the cannel, Octavio's police boat went haywire, and turned into the curb, flipping up into the center and exploding along with the final sign advertising his Big Comeback Opera Recital.

With a big explosion, the mobster Don Octavio somehow stumbled out of the wreckage wounded but alive. Both Bentley and I headed straight for him, prepared for round two.


	15. Don Ocatavio Boss Fight2

_**Pre-Don Octavio Fight2: **_

The sky was clear as Bentley and I finally made Don Octavio crash. He scurried over to him in hopes to be able to take him out in a hurry…..but, he had other plans. Murray had shown up, but still refused to help us out…..but that changed when Octavio started brutally beating on Bentley. With a swift yanking the bones off of his neck, he jumped down, and gave Octavio a swift, hard punch into the building behind him, starting a brawl, and making way for the return of "The Murray" into the battles…..excellent.

As Murray starting fighting Octavio in an attempt to protect the extremely wounded Bentley, I aided the battle by turning tar valves enough to make gushes of tar shoot up at certain positions. Octavio was too fast for Murray to hit normally. Murray could lure Octavio into the tar, which would slow him down, and then deal blows on him. However, each burst is only temporary, so I have to keep constantly repeating it over and over again until Octavio is too wounded to fight back any longer.

The fight continued steadily, and Murray had Octavio on the ropes. However, we encountered a problem when all the tar on this end of Venice ran out. Murray and I hurriedly headed over to the cop station in search of more full tar valves. The fight continued again quickly, and the angry mobster was getting tired. We were fighting far away from Bentley now, so we could only hope and pray that Carmelita and the other cops didn't find him and arrest him. It was hard enough to break him out of jail last time after the whole KLAWW Gang job—and that was facing just Carmelita and REGULAR cops—I don't even want to think of how tough it would be to bust him out of jail with these mercenary apes on patrol.

Eventually though, the insane mobster Don Octavio fell over, unconscious and defeated. Murray felt good, and I destroyed the control switch. The cops were beginning to raid Octavio's opera house now, so I figured that they'd take care of the rest of his guards and tar switches, so we didn't even bother with it in risk of being captured. Octavio was defeated, and so Murray, as the result, rejoined the team again as "The Murray!"


	16. Black Baron Boss Fight

_**Pre-Black Baron Fight1: **_

The cloud-filled sky was blazing with gunfire. The finals of the Black Baron's aces competition was in steady motion. The teams competing was Team Cooper—and by Team Cooper, I mean just me alone—Team Muggshot—although, Muggshot was in prison now again, so they didn't have their fearless leader with them, so they weren't doing so good—and of course the stars of the finals, and the aces in general, Team Black Baron, led by the head of the competition, the Black Baron himself. And, well…..he was doing excellent. First off it was a pain in the ass to even find him first off, and then to actually shoot him. Not to mention his plane was intensely tough, too.

It didn't take too long to get rid of every member of Team Muggshot, and the majority of Team Black Baron, for that matter. I wanted to even the odds as best as possible before I took the Black Baron head on, and that process was long and tedious, but not too difficult, though. The Black Baron was the really hard one to take down. His plane must have been at least 3 times the size of mine, and was built with what looked like layer after layer after layer of stainless steel, while my plane only had a total of two layers since Bentley was time pressed when making the plane—hey, it's better than the plane originally was for the first round fought. Back then the plane only had ONE layer. Luckily Bentley had enough time to add another layer of stainless steel on it during repairs.

Soaring through the clouds, Baron and I continued our air-born battle. It was rough up there—the steadily blowing breeze making it troubling to try to maneuver my plane.

Eventually I shot him down, but he wasn't done yet. He called over a giant white air plane, and jumped onto it. However, I wasn't done yet either, and followed straight after him. The fight then continued, but this time and all out brawl. In the air the Black Baron was an extremely skilled dogfighter, but hand to hand, he's an extremely talented fighter, possibly even more so than he is a dogfighter. His melee attacks included swift jabs with his fists, a large uppercut, and actually the strength to shake the plane every now and then. He would also occasionally call out his guards to help him every now and then. I looked down over the edge of the plane, and got dizzy. It was sure a long way down, and it would suck to get knocked down over the edge of the plane. Not to mention, just like his plane in the air, it took me forever to beat him. Every hit that I dealt to him with my cane felt like I wasn't getting anywhere at all. But I had to do this. To get Penelope on in the gang for the Cooper Vault Job, I had to defeat this guy, once and for all!


	17. General Tsao Boss Fight1

_**A/N: Sorry it took SO FUCKING LONG to get this chapter up. I've been so busy with RL shit, as well as continuing my Sly 4 story, AND recently starting my Code Geass story, that I completely forgot about it. But don't worry, I haven't gotten bored with it, I actually really enjoy writing it. It'll be going on for awhile yet too, because I not only have to finish up the bosses of Sly 3, but I'll have the bosses in Sly 4 to do as well.  
><strong>_

_**FEATURED REVIEWS:**_

_**Hetalia Freekyfan2-Please Continue.  
><strong>_

_**Me-Uh, OK.  
><strong>_

_**slylady345-Raleigh has always seemed like a very interesting character to me; always quick to flap his gums, but not able to take the consequences for doing so.**_

_**SL  
><strong>_

_**Me-Yeah, true. I never liked him though, just because he seems like your standard, textbook, stereotypical villain, in a way. Arrogant, ignorant, vengeful, evil, and nothing else to really make him "interesting" to me.  
><strong>_

_**slylady345-Muggshot and Clockwerk are a tie on my favorite villain in the first game. Most people don't like Muggshot though, which I can understand, and absoloutly despise Clockwerk, which I also understand. They are just cool characters to write about-I have always got a thrill in writing about them.**_

_**SL  
><strong>_

_**Me-My favorite characters are probably a tie between Clockwerk and Panda King. Clockwerk's just so evil he's always fun to write about for me, and Panda King's extremely honorable, considering that he used to be a member of the Fiendish Five. Even when he was evil in the first game, he was really easy, not trying any tricks in battle, and he knew when he was beat, not fighting back any more. WAY different of a villain than the other members, if ya know what I mean. I like Muggshot, but he's just stereotypical gangster. In fact, I think perhaps TOO stereotypical, if ya know what I mean. lol.  
><strong>_

_**Anyways, here's the story.  
><strong>_

_**Pre-General Tsao Fight1:  
><strong>_

The air was fogy—creepily fogy, in fact—and before me was a huge cliff, leading to a location that the vision of my eyes could not reach. Extending from the bottom were hundreds of tall, green bamboo stalks, and standing on one of them far out in front of me was General Tsao, the General Dictator of China, and the man who captured Panda King's daughter, Jing King, in hopes to force her to marry him. It's sickening. That fairly large chicken—literally—with his large, orange mane stretching on the top of his head, and his two large eyebrows, his long, thin beard, and his long, thick, white tale. He had a he had a golden hat on—with a hole cut in it at the top for his orange mane to stick through—and a purple robe covering most of the front and back of his body, with a golden front plate and golden back plate on, all the while holding a golden, circular shield in one hand, which had holes at the edge for blades to stick out if he wanted them to.

His balance was excellent, managing to keep his perch on that tiny bamboo stalk perfectly, with just one foot. The cruel chicken held his composure perfectly as well, despite being confronted by me, Sly Cooper, the most well known world class thief. Clearly, he'd probably dealt with people like me before, so he was used to it. I jumped out and Ninja Spire Jumped on one of the bamboo stalks right in front of him. It's weird that he's already waiting for me here. Almost as if he was suspecting my arrival. He confidence really got to me, it's like he was mocking me. But I still kept my composure as well as possible.

As we fought, soaring through the sky above the bamboo forest below, I whacked Tsao, that disgraceful bastard, with my cane as hard as I possibly could. With each time I laid my cane on him, I felt relieved, like he'd gotten what he deserved. This was one tough chicken though. Every time my cane made contact with his skin, he went plummeting down into the confines of the bamboo forest, and then came jumping back up to the surface for more abuse. This guy enjoyed mocking me, didn't he? This must've hurt, but he still came rushing back for more. I couldn't wait till this was done. Till he was defeated. Till he was put behind bars for the rest of his miserable, pathetic life.

It only took six whacks with my cane to defeat Tsao, probably because each time he fell through the Bamboo to the forest floor, which I'm sure damaged him quite a bit, to the point of near defeat. But when I finished him at the top, he wasn't defeated just yet. He once again—except purposely this time—fell to the bottom of the forest with a hard "THUD", laughing menially and mockingly as he fell, and I followed him, with hopes to finish him off once and for all.


	18. General Tsao Boss Fight2

_**A/N: OH MY FUCKING GOD! Sorry it took me so damn long to get to this chapter! I have way too many stories open right now, so yeah. Not to mention I had a bit of writer's block for it, despite how short it is. Anyways, enjoy!  
><strong>_

_**Pre-General Tsao Fight2: **_

General Tao fell roughly through the large, tree sized bamboo stalks that we were previously battling on, landing with a smack on the ground below, rolling to his feet, angered, his hazel eyes gleaming with hatred and rage. I quickly made my way down and softly landed on the ground, my cane in gripped in hand. Once I laid my eyes on him, I just froze. All of a sudden, despite my outer confidence, I could sense a dark presents emanating from him, almost like a shadow ready to swallow me up and carry me into the darkness.

As we fought he proved to be a much more worthy adversary, creating Black Magic Dragons and Vampire hands from the ground, plus being well versed in skillful melee attacks, especially with the usage of his bladed shield. He made fast maneuvers to weave past most of my attacks, only slipping up very seldom, making my defeat of him take a very long time. I couldn't escape either—every time I tried to climb the bamboo stalks, he'd predictably chop them down, until pretty soon there was no more bamboo stalks left to speak of.

His skin was so thick I thought I was going to break my cane, and he was so fast I was surprised I was able to hit him at all. The fight was literally one of the most intense I've ever been in, where one slip up would get me chopped up into little raccoon lengths. As the fight continued, he kept getting faster with summoning his Black Magic Dragons, leaving holes in mountains in his wake, and getting more accurate with striking me.

The fight lasted forever, with seemingly no end in sight, until I finally started to get the drop on him. But why was I fighting this guy for? Of course there's the obvious reason, to get Bentley's laptop back that has all our current plans and schemes on it. However, was that the only reason? I mean, look at who we're up against, here. General Tsao is a ruthless dictator from the Kun Lun Mountains in China, who kidnapped the Panda King's daughter, and is planning on forcing her to marry him. He's such a monster. A womanizer, a murder, a dictator, a heartless bastard, who cares only for himself and his family's kingdom, willing to kill anyone, no matter how large or small, who he sees as a threat to his unscrupulous rule. The simple fact he's into forced marriages should be a true testament to how sick and twisted this fucker is.

No matter what the case, I have to defeat him. It's the only way to perfectly insure Jing King's safety, as well as get the Panda King on our team as the demolitions expert for the Cooper Vault Job.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Well, since it took me so damn long to get the previous chapter out, I decided to make the next one as quickly as possible! This is kind of a unique one though, because it's the boss fight with Crusher. Both Sly and Panda King took part in that fight, which means the first part of the fight will be with Panda King's POV, and the second part of the fight will be with Sly's POV. It's also good for me to note right now that I've changed the purpose of this story to encompass the entire fight-before the fight, during the fight, and after the fight-because that should be a lot more fun for me to write, and a lot more fun for you to read. That's why you may have noticed that I changed the title of the story, and each chapter title doesn't say Pre anymore. Anyways, that's all for now! Now then, enough of my yapping, let's get to it! I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>_

_**Crusher Boss Fight: **_

_**PANDA KING'S POV: **_

Our ship sailed through the Caribbean, waves smashing against the bottom and sides of it, all of us except for Sly and Murray down below deck. Before too long we entered the deep misty waters of the Caribbean, and everything went silent. The rest of us climbed above deck, and gazed out to see, where we could barely see a damn thing. The waves all bud stopped, and the mist, seemingly thick enough to cut with a knife, blew slowly passed us. Before too long, we felt something hit the bottom of the ship, causing it to shack with great fury. After that several tentacles groped the each side of the ship, with enough force to destroy all three of its support pillars, and gradually start to pull us under.

"OK, now that's some real damage!" Sly exclaimed in response.

I replied, "The sea creature is upon us! Cooper, go below deck and placate the others! I will confront this creature with my firework artistry!" I stated confidently.

Cooper hurried below deck, and I loaded my firework bazooka, and engaged the creature. Crusher stuck its head out of the water, and I began unloading my fireworks at its face—or, at that time, what I thought was its true face—knocking back tentacles whenever they got close to striking me. At first this great beat seemed rather weak, which would make it rather pathetic that the pirates are actually afraid of it. His tentacles only took one firework each to weaken temporarily, and he always got knocked back when I attacked his "face," completely unaware of the type of battle that we were in for soon.

However, Crusher was hardly finished. While still underneath the sea, he grasped several tentacles on each side of the ship, and commenced pulling the ship under the water, tipping it either which way, in an attempt to sink us. I used my fireworks and flaming palm to attack each tentacle. The good news was it only took one hit per tentacle, but the bad news was he had so many tentacles, and he was so fast with replacing tentacles, and each one of his tentacles were so strong. This part of the battle lasted for so long, which the ship steadily taking more and more damage as it continued.

As the battle raged on, Crusher eventually fell below the surface of the water briefly, my unrefined ego spiking. "BA! Timid creature! With my beautiful fireworks I will…..I…..they are all gone…..COOPER, YOUR ASSITANCE IS REQUESTED!"

Sly jumped above deck and darted over to me as quickly as possible. "I'm here, what's the score."

I responded, "Stay here and hold off this creature while I go below deck and hurriedly craft more fireworks."

"No problem, I'm on it." He gladly agreed, and I hopped below deck, shutting the door behind me, not knowing that the entire rest of the job would have to be left to Sly and Sly alone.

_**SLY'S POV: **_

"Hey Bentley, you see that bite?" I asked into my ear communicator. "Crusher must be on his last legs at this point, I mean, how much more could there be?"

All of a sudden, Crusher resurfaces, and reveals his true form. Hundreds more tentacles and so tall he reached damn near into the clouds.

Bentley answered, "I'd say about a hundred feet and a dozen tentacles…..just a rough guess."

My fight then quickly began, with no time to spare. Crusher definitely had us at odds. His hundreds of long, fast, strong tentacles surrounded the entire s hip, and the top of his head started shooting fireballs down on our ship, covering it in a fiery inferno. With instructions provided by Bentley, I soon found a way to combat the beast further. Once Crusher slapped one of his tentacles on the ship, I hurried over and whacked it, causing its suction cups to get stuck. The first round was fairly simple, it only took three tentacles for Crusher to have to come in closer to get them unhooked. Once he did, I pounded him with the cannons on the ship, damaging his giant eye greatly. The second time it took five tentacles before he would come in and pull them off, to which my response was pounding him with even more cannon balls. And the final time it took six tentacles, to which I repeated my previous actions of pounding Crusher's giant eye with cannon balls, which finally seemed to get the job done.

My fight raged on, but it was finally over. Done. Crusher seemed defeated, as far as I could tell. He stopped attacking, but just stayed floating there, starring at me. The rest of the gang hurried above deck to congratulate me, overjoyed for the defeat.

"HA! A GRAND battle that was! Perfect for the name King and Cooper!" Panda King exclaimed, while Bentley behind him gave an exasperated sigh.

"You really softened him up for me!" I replied to the Panda King, grateful.

"That was a solid action reaction bros, you twos stands tall!" Dimitri said in his generic, 70's hip-hop talk.

"Hey Guru." Bentley said. "You think you could get inside this creature's mind?"

"I could see if I could get him to aid us further." Guru responded, in his native tongue.

"That's a wonderful idea, but do you think it'll work?" Bentley questioned, but Guru had already begun the spell.

"What's he doing?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Getting us another ally out here in the sea." Bentley explained.

After awhile, Guru finally managed to get into the creature's mind, with a long winded spell, which caused Crusher to use one of its tentacles to grab Guru and pull him under the water. That was it. For now, Crusher was gone. Defeated. But, an ally. And truly, he'll be a very valuable ally when going up against LeFwee and his army hoard of pirates. Everything was in check, and we were almost ready to go up against LeFwee in general. Now that we have the sea creature that they all fear on our team, Crusher, there's no way that we can lose!


End file.
